World meets world
by pootie-applewater
Summary: What happens when buffy meets harry? Two worlds collide.
1. disclaimer summary

Intro/disclaimer  
  
____________________________  
  
World meets world  
  
By Sofie  
  
I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or harry Potter. But if I did I would be a very, very wealthy woman. Don't kill if I get the series wrong, I haven't actually seen the BtvS season 7, so I don't know what happens there, so it's gonna be what I think of it. I just saw the first episode, so it's gonna start from there on.  
  
Summary:  
  
It's the year 2003, Dawn's new year at school started, but this year it's gonna be different, because Sunnydale High school has been build again. First day, Dawn and Buffy had to fight of spirits of dead students, Buffy had once again ecountered Spike, who had now a soul. The new principal even offered her a job as student counselor. But this is where it changes. By a weird accident at night, when she was fighting of a vamp or two, she heard someone with a strange Giles like accent yell 'Avada Kedavra' And with a flash of green light the vamps were gone, leaving her standing in front of a dark haired man with Beautiful green eyes and round glasses ...  
  
Rating: PG-13 


	2. And so they meet

1. And so they meet  
  
____________________________  
  
Wondering through the graveyard, Buffy was actually thinking a lot about what happened earlier that day, she had been offered a job. No more working at the doublemeat palace, goodbye stinky clothes and greasy hair. But before she could think about it further, she was attacked from behind. Damn those vampires, can't they just leave a girl alone for a minute.   
  
"So little girl, wondering here all alone, none to protect you. I'm betting your a tasty little treat" A very dirty vampire, covered from head to toe in dirt smirked at her.  
  
How she loved newly raised vampires, they were so clueless and so much fun to play with.   
  
"didn't your mommy ever teach you manner? Attacking poor little old me. What is a girl to do?" smiling sheepishly at the vamp.  
  
"It won't be so funny when I rip your head of."  
  
"I'm sure it won't be, but I can bet that you will be dust before you just lay one finger on my head."   
  
"Who do you think you are? You think you can take me on, think your the slayer do you?"  
  
"No I don't think, I know. Now come here and be a good little vamp and dust yourself on Mr. Pointy."  
  
"Why you little tramp!"  
  
And with that, he came hurtling toward her, looking very evil indeed, but like she had warned him, whith one quick stab in the chest he went poof.  
  
The never do learn, so stupid. She turned around and headed towards a big tombstone. Earlier that day she had checked out the obituaries, just to see if she could kill some vamps tonight. Actually it had been pretty calm in the demon department for some time now, that she had to search the vamps out to get some exercise.  
  
Reaching the tombstone, the vampire had apparently already gone out for a walk. But suddenly she noticed two of them running to her from her left side, but before she could make some witty remarks, she heard a loud voice yell. With a flash of green light, the vampires were dusted in front of her.  
  
She saw a young man standing in front of her with black long robes and black hair. He also had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen and glasses. He was holding out some sort of a stick.  
  
"And who are you?" She asked suspiciously  
  
"Let's just say I'm a friend of Giles" The man responded.  
  
"And how do I know your really a friend of Giles and not some sort of evil man who decided to kill me off."  
  
"I'm guessing your the slayer, yes Giles has told me all about you."  
  
The dark haired man walked toward her with his hand stretched out. She took it, still not sure what to make of him.  
  
"How do you do." He said very politely.   
  
"I'm fine under circumstances."   
  
"I suggest we go to Giles so he can explain everything. As i'm sure you want to know who I am."  
  
"No I don't, You just come here and say some words wand poof go the vampires, of course I wanna know who you are."  
  
And so She set of with this man, every now and then glancing at him.  
  
They finally reached Giles place, Buffy was quite relieved, she would finally know who this man was.  
  
She knocked on the door, Giles opened it with a smile.  
  
"So Buffy, I see that you have me Harry Potter."  
  
Her eyes widened, she actually knew about harry Potter, because Dawn made her watch the 2 movies with her. But this can't be true, he was just a character.  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N So what do you think so far, I love the harry potter/ Btvs corssovers so I wanted to write one myself. Please review! 


	3. All she needed to know

a/n Sorry it took me so long to update, the last days haven't actually been the best of days. But reading all your reviews made me feel better. I never had this many reviews on one chapter before! keep em' coming.   
  
Just a quick note before I start.   
  
harry is about 23 years old.  
  
I'm not sure if they will become a couple, you'll have to wait. I'm pretty sure there will be romance, not sure when yet.  
  
2. All she needed to know  
  
__________________________________  
  
"Harry Potter? The real Harry Potter, no way, your just a character from a movie." Buffy was not ready to believe that this was harry Potter.  
  
"Actually, I'm real, and I was introduced to the world by that squib of a woman Rowling in a book. She is actually a squib, a squib is like a muggle, but born into a magical family. I gues it was revenge for not being able to function in the magical world."   
  
"Hah, and I'm supposed to believe that your Harry Potter? if your a wizardy person, show me something, do something with your piece of wood there."  
  
The dark haired man put out his stick and said some kind of weird incantation and out burst a rainbow.  
  
"Does that convince you? I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Buffy was still looking at him, not sure what to believe, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Please Buffy, just sit down and let me tell the story, you too Harry." Giles beckoned them to sit down.  
  
"Okay, where to start? I gues I start with me. As you both know, I was part of the watchers counsil. But what you," Giles looked at Buffy, "don't know is that the counsil is part of the ministry of magic, it's actually for keeping an eye on all magical beings across the globe. Not only Slayers are being watched, although that is our first priority."  
  
"Wait a minute Giles, your a wizard too, doesn't anybody tell me anything around here?" Buffy looked somewhat angry, but calmed down.  
  
"As I was saying before you interrupted me, Watchers watch magical beings and as slayers are the most magical of all, they are our first priority. You know that we have been watching slayers forever. Although this time it's different, you are the slayer, yes, but that's not all, the ministry of magic has detected some sort of magical power inside you, it seems that not only slayer powers reside in you. I guess that's not surprising, because have lived longer than most slayers and you have seen far more magical beings. That's where Harry here comes in, he has been send here on behaf of the ministry to make you have full usage of the powers. Because There has been another profecy, which tells that the world is going to be confronted with the most powerful slayer we have ever seen, who will whange the world unless a slayer is being guided and as you are the only slayer besides Faith that is active, it must be you, because you have been a slayer longer than her, which is actually the main reason for these powers." Buffy heard him sigh, this was some big news.   
  
"Shouldn't you been training Willow or something, her powers are much stronger and..." Buffy started  
  
"No, not willow, nobody else but you. Willow isn't a slayer, is she?"  
  
"Buffy, can I call you Buffy," harry asked her politely, she nodded noticing how beautiful his eyes are, he has amazing emerald eyes, they twinkled in the light. She was snapped out of her dreaming when Harry Continued. "Well Buffy, We at the ministry have recorded the powers Miss Rosenberg has stored up inside her, but they are nothing compared to the powers we registered on you. With the right help and guidance, we can help you prepare for this task and you can become the most powerfull magical being in the world."  
  
This was a bit to much for Buffy to handle, she had already the burden of being the slayer and everything that comes with that, but now expected to be a powerful being was just a bit to much.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need some time, you understand right? I gotta go!" The blonde turned around and headed out the door. She was in need of something to keep her mind of what she had just heard. Now the only thing that was on her mind was heading towards the cemetary.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
a/n Hope you like it, tell me what you think, if anything should be different, all ideas are welcome ;) 


End file.
